Dead End (1987)
Plot Overview Frankie is very upset, she sends Philip away. Jason is fuming with rage. Although Sable tries to stop him, he has a fistfight with Philip in which they beat up each other very badly. Sable reproaches to Frankie her behavior. Jason is feeling hurt, he remembers Sable's prophecy that Frankie would make every man unhappy. He refuses to talk to his fiancée until the next morning. Frankie admits that she has still feelings for Philip, Jason leaves angrily. But he thanks Sable for her intention to keep him from finding them. The young Colbys celebrate. Before Kolia and Bliss leave for New York, they announce their engagement. But the evening ends in another fight between Jeff and Miles about Philip. Fallon receives a strange, anonymous call. Jeff talks to Frankie, he is all confused about what happened and complains to Jason again. Jason is tortured by the memories of him and Frankie. Lucas Carter offers not to treat the affair with Monica and Cash and the matter with Philip in his newspaper if Jason agrees not to sue him. He also wants Channing to persuade Jason not to sue him and threatens to destroy her marriage if she doesn't cooperate, but she informs him that she's pregnant and turns him down. Zach apologizes to Sable for all his tricks, she believes he's sorry, but she tells him she doesn't love him and doesn't want to mislead him with this lie any longer. Zach is not content at all, but they part friends. Philip asks Zach for an advance on his money. During a lunch date, Philip asks for Sable's help with Jason, but she refuses since she is afraid of spoiling her own improved relationship to her ex-husband. When she's absent for some seconds, he takes her access card of Colby Enterprises. At night, he enters the offices and photographs the material for Zach Powers. Monica encourages Jason to look for Frankie, but he says she must come back herself, though Jeff is indignant and blames him for his mother's disappearance. He's sour about Philip, too, but Philip can give him at least a hint where Frankie might be and he's right: She's at the beach in a hotel, also torn by the memories of Jason and Philip. Zach and Philip postpone their deal to the next day since Zach could only manage to get two millions, not three. Zach takes a look at Philip's hotel room and finds the gun with which Philip had attacked Jason and Frankie in Eureka. Frankie is desperate. When Jeff arrives at the beach, he finds her in the water, struggling for her live, he jumps after her... Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Claire Yarlett ... Bliss Colby * Michael Parks ... Philip Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Kim Morgan Greene ... Channing Carter * Adrian Paul ... Nikolai Rostov * Kevin McCarthy ... Lucas Carter * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * Garrett Clark ... Man * John Stuart West ... Maitre'D * Eric Larson ... Bellboy * Woody Bradshaw ... Waiter Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Ursula Alexander .... associate producer * Shelley Hull .... associate producer * Dennis Hammer .... producer Original Music by * Dennis McCarthy Cinematography by * Tony Askins Film Editing by * Chuck Montgomery Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * Jack Martin Smith Set Decoration by * James W. Payne Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Robin LaVigne .... makeup artist * Joyce Morrison .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist Production Management * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Robert J. Metoyer .... second assistant director * Richard T. Schor .... first assistant director Art Department * Earl Capello .... construction coordinator * Michael Diersing .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Bruce Minkus .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate * Ben Rubin .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jan Kemp .... wardrobe: men * Rachael Stanley .... wardrobe: women * Eilish Zebrasky .... wardrobe supervisor Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich ... script supervisor * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Phill Norman .... title designer * Don Roos .... executive script consultant Info Alert * This is Claire Yarlett's (Bliss) final appearance on "The Colbys" because she does not appear in the final episode. * This episode immediately followed Dynasty Episode #170: "The Dress", airing on Wednesday at 10:00 p.m. rather than its usual Thursday, 9:00 p.m. time-slot. The following episode (the series' last) would air the next day in the series' regular time-slot. Production details * Shooting Dates: From February 3, 1987 to February 11, 1987. * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Paley Residence (Los Angeles); Casa Malibu (Malibu); Il Cielo (Beverly Hills); Paradise Cove Pier (Malibu); 28124 Pacific Coast Hwy. (Malibu). * Deleted scenes: Bliss is embarrassed at the party because Kolya is drunk and argues with him; Channing proposes to Miles to leave town and start a new life; Miles tries to convince Bliss to give a second chance to Kolya of these scene may have never been shot. * Shortened scene: After Kolya makes his speech about marrying Bliss, he goes dancing. Quotes * '''Jeff Colby: What are you celebrating? Miles Colby: Well, I've just been handed a long-lost uncle, to go with my long-lost brother. Like a pair of bookends. * Miles Colby: [to Jeff] You know, I used to think I was the worst son a man could have... thank you for taking the title away from me. * Fallon Colby: Am I overreacting? Jeff Colby: Are you gonna hit me if I say yes? * Lucas Carter: I'll tell you what I'll do: I'll let you write your own statement. Withdraw on your libel suit, and I'll be proud to print it on the front page. Jason Colby: I'll tell you what you can on your front page: 'Final Issue'. * Zach Powers: He's the wrong man for you, Sabella. I wish to God you weren't as wrong for me. [a beat] Goodbye...